


Villain, Villain

by bye_bye_firefly



Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Angst, Angst and Tragedy, Everyone Has Issues, Everyone Needs A Hug, How Do I Tag, I'm Going to Hell, I'm Sorry, Just angst, Killing, My First Work in This Fandom, Oma Kokichi-centric, Out of Character Oma Kokichi, Psychological Trauma, Tags Are Hard, everything up to the fourth trial gets spoiled fyi, just kokichi really, only angst, simply angst?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-11
Updated: 2020-05-11
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:34:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24132136
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bye_bye_firefly/pseuds/bye_bye_firefly
Summary: There is one rule that is number one in every class trial: there will be two votes; one for the blackened and one for the executioner. It doesn't get any easier for each executioner as each trial passes.Kokichi knows his fate as the fourth trial comes to an end and the second vote starts.
Comments: 6
Kudos: 109





	Villain, Villain

**Author's Note:**

> my girlfriend told me about this idea that she had and i thought to myself, "hey...i could write that........"  
> so i DID

The class trial had just ended and Gonta was the blackened- as planned.

They had a few moments of crying, goodbyes, and Kokichi started crying involuntarily during the whole show. Something inside of him was almost forcing him to cry; genuine tears made his eyes swell. He couldn’t look Gonta in the eye. He had doomed him. He had confessed, knowing what he wanted for everyone. Instead of looking at the friend he had made and ultimately betrayed, he looked at everyone else, but they couldn’t offer him any sympathy. It was more like they refused to. He saw a glimmer of sadness in Shuichi’s eyes, but there was no point in thinking about it. Tense, shaking, and crying, they moved onto the second vote; who would kill Gonta?

You see, the first rule in the killing game class trial rule book was that the blackened would be killed by the person voted into the role of executioner. Kokichi, when he first saw this rule, first thought that it wasn’t going to be a big deal until he saw the rules that came off of the rule.

Rule #1: At the end of the trial, if you choose the blackened to be executed, there will be a second vote for the executioner.

1.1 - The executioner must come from the class of students present at the trial.

1.2 - The executioner does not have to agree to the role of executioner.

1.2.1 - If the executioner refuses to kill the blackened, they will be punished by another executioner, which will be decided at a third vote. Let’s hope this doesn’t happen!

1.3 - The executioner must choose from a rack of tools and kill the blackened with their chosen weapon. Their options will consist of:

a. A baseball bat

b. A mace

c. An axe

d. A cleaver

e. A hammer

1.3.1 - If a weapon has already been used once before, it cannot be used again. All options can kill; we tested them before!

1.3.2 - Copies of previous murder weapons may be brought in for nostalgia’s sake. These weapons are still optional and will be placed alongside the weapons above. However, if all weapons have been used before, the executioner is required to use the copy against the blackened.

_Kokichi was fucked._

The hammer, the mace, and the axe had been used before. The hammer took a few hits, but afterwards, Kaede went down without much noise. She yelped at the first hit, but the second one made her quiet. Kokichi couldn’t watch for more than that, but the noises stayed in his memory. The way Shuichi just stared off into the distance as Kaito bashed her brains in stuck like glue to his brain. He couldn’t get it out of his head and every time he looked at Shuichi, it was like he was seeing it over again, no matter his expression. He couldn’t look at Kaito the same way, either; what were you supposed to say to the person who bashed in your friend’s brains?

The axe took one hit on Kirumi. He refused to watch for that one, too. He closed his eyes and heard the one thunk before she stopped screaming and fighting against the rope that bound her to her chair. No one wanted to do that, so Gonta offered to do it so no one had to be punished. He took a moment of pleading with Kirumi before giving up and doing his best to aim for the top of her head, plunging the axe into her skull. Everyone held onto the bars that separated them from Kirumi and Gonta, screaming for her to break free and run. Kokichi just stood there, his eyes stitched shut, hoping it would end soon. It took five minutes.

The mace was used against Kiyo. Kokichi remembered hearing Himiko scream as she swung the thing around, injuring herself in the process. No one had anything to say, but guts were spilt as soon as she took her umpteenth hit at Kiyo, which caused his head to rip off his body and fling itself against the bars. He watched Maki get sprayed with blood, then act mildly surprised. That’s what confirmed for him that she really was the Ultimate Assassin. Himiko came out, covered in blood, her limbs hanging like dead branches on either side of her body. She cried and cried and cried until she finally passed out, to which Gonta picked her up and let his back get covered in Kiyo’s blood.

Now, it was someone else’s turn to be the executioner, and Kokichi knew that deep inside, even while he was crying about Gonta’s fate, that he was going to be voted as the executioner. Maki was already threatening him with it and Kaito was making a scene, getting everyone to choose to vote Kokichi. Shuichi couldn’t say anything; he could only watch as everything happened. When he spoke, it was to rationalize the upset crowd, but it wasn’t working. Little questions like, “Are you sure that makes sense?” Or maybe a slight, “He looks like he feels bad, so maybe we should let someone else do it.” No one heard him. No one cared.

The vote came and Kokichi didn’t know what to do other than choose someone that wasn’t him. Maybe it would be a close vote. Maybe it would be a tie. Maybe, they heard Shuichi and they knew to do something that wasn’t make him kill Gonta. The results came back and all but one vote went to him. The other vote, the one vote that came from him, went to Maki. 

“Looks like we’ve come to a great conclusion! Everybody, stand back! Kokichi Ouma has been chosen as the executioner for this trial! _Give it your all!”_

He hated that bear.

He was sent into the ring and Gonta sat in the metal chair, tied up with rope. Kokichi turned to the tool rack, hearing Maki yell, “Choose something, asshole!”

Kaito yelled, “Make it easy for us! Show us who you really are!”

Himiko could only manage a quick, “Yeah!”

Shuichi just stared, bouncing his leg the whole time. Tsumugi had nothing to say, so she covered her eyes, hanging her glasses on the collar of her shirt. Kiibo kept his eyes closed.

Kokichi blinked a few times before reviewing his options: baseball bat, cleaver, shot put ball, katana. There was a note written in Monokuma’s handwriting: “There is a deep sink in the back. You know what that means~!” Kokichi did know what that meant but refused to use that one. He couldn’t do it because he couldn’t subject Gonta to that, for starters. Plus, he was just too weak and too small for someone Gonta’s size. The katana was too large for him; he remembered that from the time he ran into Kiyo’s lab and played with it. It wobbled in his hands and left gold flakes all over his palms. He knew he couldn’t kill Gonta with it. The shot put ball was something else. Why bother subjecting Shuichi to that? 

_“PICK SOMETHING!”_

_“HEARTLESS BASTARD!”_

Kokichi had a role to play. He closed his eyes, took a breath, and put a large smile on his face. “Okay!” he cheerily yelled back. He picked up the bat, knowing that it would take the longest to kill, and turned to Gonta. This was his character. He was a heartless bastard who had just used Gonta like he was a tool and now he was disposing of him with his preferred method. He lied to the group and skipped over, throwing the bat over his shoulders and letting it sit there for a second. He took the end of the bat and gently pressed it against Gonta’s chest, raising it to his chin and lifting his head to look him in the eyes like he knew an evil leader would.

Gonta shook with fear. Kokichi forced himself not to shake back.

The room went quiet for a moment as Kokichi lifted the bat into the air and simply stared at Gonta. His legs were visibly shaking. His breathing was getting faster. He must have stood there, unmoving, for 15 seconds before Monokuma broke him out of his trance with a cough. Kokichi looked at everyone else through the bars, who were suddenly confused. Even Maki raised an eyebrow. Shuichi shook his head and Kaito backed away from the bars. Tsumugi was peaking through her hands with a slight smile. Kokichi already knew what for. He smiled back.

Kokichi looked back at Gonta and took a deep breath, adjusting his grip on the bat and trying to get himself to throw it down on Gonta’s skull like he did to Kirumi. Nothing moved him. He was completely frozen. “Gonta, I-I’m...”

The silence hung in the air and Monokuma loudly sighed. “Will I have to do a third vote?”

“Kokichi...”

“I-I’m...”

“You must kill Gonta, Kokichi,” Gonta said matter-of-factly. 

“I-I know-”

“Then do it.”

Kokichi just stared at Gonta. He didn’t realise it, but he was crying. Tears were just streaming down his face. “I c-can’t...”

“You must.”

Kokichi dropped the bat and fell to his knees, trembling on the floor. He sobbed and pressed his forehead against his knee. “No, I can’t...”

“You can’t?!” Monokuma shrieked. He hopped up from his seat in excitement and yelled, “Then let’s start the third vote!”

“He can!” Shuichi screamed.

“Don’t do a third vote; he can do it!”

“Gonta know Kokichi can do it!”

“I’ll use my magic to make him do it if I have to, just don’t do a third vote!”

“If you make me vote again, I will vote for Kokichi! I’ll vote for Kokichi a thousand times!”

“He has always been persistent in his robophobia, so please, recognize his persistence when it comes to killing!”

“I-I can do it! I’ll do it!” Kokichi got to his feet and grabbed the bat. 

Shuichi shouted to him, “Do it quickly like you’re ripping off a band-aid!”

“Aim for the top of his head!”

“You can do it, Kokichi!”

“Gonta understand, so do not be afraid!”

“I’ll use a memory spell later, Kokichi!”

“It’s okay, you just have to try!”

“Kokichi, you can-”

There was a loud thunk that interrupted their cheers. Kokichi threw the bat into Gonta’s head over and over, closing his eyes. He could feel the blood spray across his face and get on his clothes and into his hair. He kept going until his arms couldn’t go anymore, unable to tell the difference between tears and blood. He opened his eyes to see a mound of blood, hair, bone, and flesh. He was surrounded by it. He was covered in it. Gonta tried to lift his head, so he kept going, and going, and going, until everyone screamed at him to stop. He dropped the bat and stumbled backwards, opening his eyes to see a Gonta with half a head. He stared even after the doors opened. It took Shuichi grabbing his arm and dragging him out of there that made him realise that the world kept moving.

He just started screaming. He couldn’t remember when he stopped, but the moment he stepped away from Gonta’s body, he started screaming. Monokuma gave up on his afterword and left them to Kokichi. Shuichi took his hands and Kaito rubbed his back while Himiko ran off with Tsumugi to get water and towels. Maki made sure his sight never left Shuichi and blocked Gonta’s body while Kiibo played soft music through his speakers, a feature that Miu had told him about a few days before she had died. Before Gonta had killed her. Before _Kokichi_ had killed her. 

What happened after that was a mystery to him. He woke up in bed, his throat sore and a warm meal set on his shelf. Shuichi was reading his whiteboard when he opened his eyes. “Sh-Shuichi?” he croaked out.

He turned back and came to his side, checking on him. “Are you alright?”

“Throat...”

Shuichi nodded and brought the glass of water sitting beside his chunky soup to him, helping him drink. “We got you cleaned up. I hope you don’t mind me being here.”

“No.” He took a few sips on his own, kind of looking around. He felt fuzzy. His brain was having a hard time processing everything. 

Shuichi seemed to immediately notice, asking, “Do you need some more time to relax?”

Kokichi nodded, but quickly said, “I just want someone to stay.”

Shuichi agreed to it and sat beside him, helping him eat his soup. After a few moments of silence, he said, “Everyone thinks that you are a liar.”

“I would hope so.”

“As in a _complete_ liar. We think you lied about everything. You don't actually like this killing game, do you?"

Kokichi giggled his usual giggle and said again, “I would hope so.”

“Does that mean you admit it?”

_“Does it?”_

The two smiled at each other, though Kokichi’s was more forced than usual. Shuichi nodded and got up. “I’ll go get my fill. I’ll be right back, Kokichi.”

“Alright, Shumai.” Shuichi left the room, leaving Kokichi to put his soup down and just break into tears. He held his head and cried, not caring when Shuichi came back and sat beside him. He didn’t care that someone was seeing how he truly felt about everything that was going on. It wasn’t something he could control. The truth had finally come out of someone who could never tell the truth. Kokichi Ouma, broken after having to physically kill someone, cried into his beef and vegetable soup while Shuichi hugged his side and rubbed his back.

“I’m gonna end this killing game,” he promised Shuichi. “I’m gonna end it, I’m gonna make sure no one has to do what I did ever again...”

He wouldn’t remember falling asleep that night, completely exhausted from the day. He wouldn’t dream for just one night.

**Author's Note:**

> did it hurt to read? i hope it did!!  
> you know getting into this fandom has made me realise that all fanfic writers just love despair like have you ever thought about that? why would fanfic writers write angst fics? why would they await your comments? we love despair!! and that's that on that!  
> i do hope you enjoyed it as much as i hope it hurt you though ;;;;; because it hurt me to write it ;;;;;;
> 
> also i have been on a chicken noodle soup kick and its been great to just eat only chicken, noodles, soup, and tap water for this whole quarantine (and sometimes toast..........and lo mein.................)
> 
> most of the thanks for this fic should go to my AMAZING girlfriend who has been absorbed into this fandom over the course of this quarantine like water to a sponge (or maybe a toddler to pretty colours on weird shapes)! she really wanted me to upload this so its seeing the light of day because of her ^^


End file.
